Fly or Survive Dying
by Rosie-Kun
Summary: Apocalypse no Toride; 2 Short Chapters. Where a female saves some survivors from 'zombie' attacks and brought them to her home. She goes back out there to obtain some items, but gets bitten during the process and...
1. Chapter 1

She yawned as she had got out of bed, another brilliant new day. Alone; she sighed. This female had lived in a home by herself, small and isolated by a medium-sized island, so far nothing dangerous out there had came unto her island. It was always peaceful and there wasn't much for her to do, it was boring. She turned her TV on and still nothing, this was too strange. There was some information about this disease and all, it seemed all too strange actually.

The young adult decided to get changed and pack some weapons with her, she didn't want to get bitten by those things, zombies if that's what they were called, they didn't surely look like it at all, and she hated horror! But this was all reality now, and she shook her head. Placing on some shorts, shirt, a cap, and a baggy shirt and a jumper in case it was going to be cold; along with bullets, guns, hand grenades and a few first aid kits, in case there were survivor's, she did hope so.

Now getting on her high-tech helicopter, she had modified for any sorts of reasons. Started it and started to fly, heading her way towards Kanto, not really far from where her desolated island was. It was far enough, away from the zombies if they found a way to get to her, but it had a strong shield she built so she couldn't allow non-human beings inside and there were another for human trespassers; except herself. She was too genius.

Her helicopter was hovering now seeing a bunch of men with their guns and a metal pole, trying to kill the abnormal that was after them. They were survivors and she needed to rescue them at once! Hovering her vehicle down she stared at them and as the loud noise and heavy gust was there, the door automatically opened and she yelled at them when the foul creatures couldn't get near at all.

"Hop on!" The six men stared at her, and paused. They looked at each other for a brief moment and ran towards the helicopter where they were safe, but before she could be able to one of the mutant dog like humans were running and jumped. Her helicopter started to hoverback up in the sky and one of the men had the door still open and shot it and fell all the way to the ground.

She was so serious and stood up; just like an airplane she had her helicopter put on autopilot.  
"That was a close one." The youngest boy of the five said with a bit of a relief, her dark eyes stared at them all but spotted someone who took her interest slightly bit more than the other creepy looking ones.

"You saved us." That same guy said, she smiled and shook her head. She was wanting something interesting, instead of being so bored and alone.  
"Its no big deal, I had nothing to do." The all stopped, _'N-Nothing to do…?' _They had all thought, and somehow found it quite strange.

"I guess I should keep you all safe at my house, or something." She didn't seem to say anything at all; however she grinned and noticed they probably needed some cleaning up, they looked so dirty.

"Um…thanks?" The tall, and good looking guy who took her interest spoke; the eldest one, who looked like he was carrying something with him smiled a bit. Not even noticing the woman in front of him, probably because she dressed like a male. It was not too long before her house was reached and the helicopter landed, getting off. The female grabbed some of her belongings she packed earlier, even though she usually packed some with her in case anything happened.

It was better safe than sorry really.  
"I don't think we've introduced ourselves." The creepy male in glasses spoke, lifting his glasses up a bit.  
"I'm Yamanoi Mitsuru." The next guy to speak was a masculine male with dark hair.  
"For me, its Iwakuro Gou." They seemed to be introducing themselves individually; quite strange. Not usually like a group of guys to do that…was it? But she hadn't been around anyone for a really long time. Not since her ex left.

The man with the bandanna around his head gave a grin and spoke next. "I'm Hanabata Shinpei and this is Kasahara Yuji."He pointed to the short male with dark hair and glasses, seemed more assured than the other's.  
"I'm Maeda Yoshiaki, thank you." He seemed more grateful, and at last the last guy spoke.

"The name's Yoshioka Masafumi, who might you be? Rescuer?" He gave this slight smirk, and she couldn't help but smile.  
"Well, this 'rescuer' should be thanked, be grateful I did something to save your lives or you'd be dead. Anyway, the name's Rou. Nice to meet you guys, make yourselves feel at home." She took her cap off and then her hair tie that was holding it all together in that cap she had.

Their eyes widened, and only two were choking on their saliva, she was a female!


	2. Chapter 2

Rou had sighed, heading to the kitchen to grab something quickly to eat, it was awfully silent, those men weren't making a commotion like she had actually thought. How odd.  
"My! What a beautiful female!" Hanabata said with a grin, placing his arm around her shoulder. They weren't going to ask why she only revealed a part of her name. This seemed a bit strange, but they shouldn't be asking a lady too many questions for that matter.

As she didn't even know how she might have to react to that; she laughed slightly. Not saying anything at all; it really has been so long. Even since when someone had complimented her.  
"You're scaring her Hanabata." Maeda said, his innocent looking eyes staring at her, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Huh?" He said, raising an eyebrow. Her dark eyes stared at Maeda and turned a quarter away from him.  
"I guess even you don't know how to handle a woman." Hanabata chucked, and Yamanoi or 'Noiman' pushed his glasses up and was leaning in by the bench that she had her food on. His deep eyes stared at her as she leaned back, and felt scared. What was he gonna do?

"You've been living here alone while we've all be running and fighting to live out there."  
"I-I'm sorry?" She didn't really know what to say to him, and then a slight laugh was heard, coming from Iwakuro. She had turned to go and face him, not even knowing what she could say. Then left in a rush to head towards the bathroom. She was feeling slightly distressed. She looked at herself in the mirror and then bent down to search the cupboard for something to relieve her.

Noticing she had nothing left; it was a bit of a worry and wanted to know if there was anything back there; it was dangerous to head back though. She could get infected with those freaky looking things, or whatever the hell they were called. This seemed so strange. Shaking her head she headed back outside and sighed; not wanting to sit. But preparing herself once again.

"Where ya goin'?" Yoshioka asked, raising an eyebrow. She cleared her throat and stopped to stare at him.  
"I need to go back, I don't know if there is any good shops around for me to collect a few supplies that I'm running out of." All of their eyes widened, this woman must be crazy! Maeda shook his head, he didn't want to! They were feeling so safe after so long of what they've been though!

"You can't, ya might get infected." She shook her head, there was a reason why she was living alone on this island. No one or nothing could reach her unless they came by some sort of vehicle, like helicopter. Even Yoshioka and his handsomeness couldn't prevent her. She had this serious look in her eyes as she stared at them.

"I know but…I have to." However the boys were all trying to tell her not to, except for Noiman that was. Her head was hung low, and Iwakuro then placed his hand on her shoulder, to make reassure her.  
"Is there something particular you need that you're running out of?" He was acting slightly bit nice, and she didn't say anything. All she did was nod her head.

"What would that be?" Curious to say, he had to ask her. Rou's head raised and stared at them with some tears in her eyes; feeling slightly embarrassed to say it in front of them but she had to; they were curious and would get the best of her. Especially Yoshioka.  
"No need to be shy about it." He stared, his hands were then folded, staring at her. Truth might be out now.

"M-My s-santiaries…" A chill ran down through all of their spines, except for the shy, silent kid who was usually with Hanabata. He was too young to understand, but even Maeda seem to understood; with that innocent-like face of his.

"A-Ah…" was all that was uttered by Maeda.  
"Well," Yamanoi spoke with a smirk; pushing up his glasses. Seemed there was no choice, now was there. If she needed them, then there they did have to; if anyone wanted to stay behind. He didn't give a damn.

"Fine, let's go back and get this bitch what she wants." Rou's eye twitched Noiman wasn't the one to be speaking so rudely like that, after all. She was the one who rescued them, but no thanks from him. Kicking his shins once should do fine, and then she walked off. "Oww." He commented, rubbing the part where she kicked.

He gave a slight sneer.  
"I guess we don't have a choice after all." Maeda stated and sighed. Now heading towards the helicopter with bullets and guns, hand grenades and some missiles as well. It was better safe than sorry really. It would probably attract the zombies attention, but the men knew they could kill them so easily. Even with that dickless guy controlling them.

Now in the air towards the Kanto where they were all roaming about, probably seeking those people who are alive like them. The men were searching for shop that might be able to have what she was looking for.  
"There!" Maeda pointed out, and she peered over to the side, seeing the free shop.

"You, Hanabata! Control the helicopter." She started at him, her seriousness was shown and they couldn't stop her. She could stop herself, but nothing else other than that. She had a jetpack with her, what else could she brilliantly do? She had three guns with her, with many bullets in case; shooting the zombies and had backup with the boys who could watch, she didn't mention about that or said that she would bring another one. Heading into the shop cautiously she grabbed what she needed and quickly headed off.

Her jet pack was slowing down, low of fuel and one of those things came and bit her, shot its head and flew back to the helicopter. Where she was panting heavily…"Oh shit! She's been bitten!" They were afraid she was going to turn into one of those things, but didn't know there was something special about her. Only if they knew…


End file.
